The information produced by the Human Genome Project and related research is expected to revolutionize medicine in general and recombinant DNA biotechnology in particular. At present, however, obtaining patent protection for novel, useful, and unobvious inventions involving the human genome is a recognized bottleneck in the development of a globally- competitive U.S. biotechnology industry. While much attention has been focused on problems that occur during prosecution of patent applications, little has centered on the quality of the input to this process: the invention disclosure. This research will investigate whether a knowledge- based expert system can help scientists/inventors produce better collaboratively-authored recombinant DNA invention disclosures in partnership with their technology managers and patent attorneys. The system will help scientists/inventors better understand how an intellectual property technology portfolio is created and managed, resulting in better communication among the inventor, technology manager and patent attorney. The specific objectives of this research are to: (I) expand the project team's understanding of the communication and information needs of the scientist/inventor, technology manager and patent attorney system users, (2) iteratively develop a Phase 11 system prototype using an object-oriented programming approach, and (3) conduct a field test of the prototype to evaluates its impact on invention disclosure quality. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Worldwide sales of biotechnology products are expected to reach $100 billion by the year 2000. The U.5 continues to lead all other countries in international patent activity in this field. Preparation of biotechnology patent applications is a business which exceeds $70 million in the U.S. alone. The system proposed herein will enable preparation of higher-quality invention disclosures and more informed intellectual-property protection decisions.